


Uneasy Obsidian

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [27]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Uneasy Obsidian

_ Fuck _ , you cursed yourself. You ground your teeth as you glanced at your left arm. Blood trickled down the appendage and you pulled your sleeve down to cover the wound. You  _ really _ didn’t want Ignis to see it; he’d lose his shit. Besides, it was your own fault for getting distracted in the first place.

Damn your crush on the Crown Prince.

Biting your cheek, you stumbled through the battlefield to meet up with the guys, who all sported some injury or another -- save for Noct, but that was only because he could warp out of the way. Once you had all made sure every enemy had been put down, the five of you made your way to the nearest haven. Which was still too far away for you.

“(Y/n)?” Noct’s voice sounded far away, much farther than the few feet ahead he was. You stumbled again, this time falling forward. You didn’t have the energy to try and catch yourself, and so just closed your eyes and braced for impact. You really shouldn’t have been surprised to be met with the prince’s back instead of the sand you walked on.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Noct whispered, hauling you further onto his back by your thighs. Head resting on his shoulder blade, you sighed.

You’d have to thank him later.


End file.
